Expatriate
by kurama1m2
Summary: Loneliness; it can take its toll on a man, both physically and mentally. What if you had a chance to start over in a new world, being able to seamlessly blend in without any consequences, would you take the offer, or will isolation be your only true friend? Rated Mature: For language, occasional violence, and a few innuendos.


This chapter is in the process of being edited.

The final product will be on , it will include images to go along with the story.

Can you give an impression on what you think about it so far.

Expatriate

By: Hatbat1234(fimfiction name)

Prologue

_Beep Beep Beep. 'Good morning captain'. _ The lights flicked on, illuminating the lustrous steel walls, and creamy white floors. Slowly opening his eyes he lifted the sheets and rose to his feet. He took the time to admire his reflection emitting from the wall; long brown hair, thick brown bread; he looked like shit, Jeremy never complained. He looked down at his stomach noticing what appeared to be, belly fat.

"I seem to be gaining weight, I'm sure Jeremy won't make a big deal about it." He looked at himself in the mirror once more.

"Who the fuck I'm kidding"

He gave his belly a few pinches, admiring the jiggle his belly made when he stretched it and let go. Finally satisfied, he made his way to the bathroom, relieving himself and taking a quick shower. Once finished, he quickly checks them off in his head.

-Morning piss

-Shower

Breakfast was next. To most, eating was one of life's greatest pleasures; it provides nutrients, vitamins, and a plethora of flavor and aromas. In his case, the 'food' he was about to partake only provided two of the said qualities.

He headed for the door, it automatically opened making a _'swoosh' _soundas it retreated into the wall.

Making his way to the cafeteria, he passed room after room all identical to his, yet the only sound that was made was his own footsteps echoing through the hallway.

Finally reaching his destination, he quickly made his way to the front, grabbing a tray and heading for a dispenser, it was the only thing that stood out in the room, other than the chairs and tables. A simple cubed shaped apparatus, with only one main button on the front, after all, it only had one purpose, keeping him alive.

With the flick of a switch the machine hummed to life, depositing his 'food' on the tray.

Technically speaking, he was eating his own excrement, it did resemble it in appearance, but the thought of eating it was what most distributed him. Organic food had been consumed long ago and the emergency 'food' supply was basically water, feces, and chemicals. Everything was broken down to a molecular level, synthesizing vitamins, minerals, carbohydrates, etc. All you needed to survive in an odorless, gray, substance. He wouldn't call it jelly per say, it had a leathery feel, yet at the same time fell apart instantly when it reached his mouth. He didn't have much choice; either eat his own nutritious excrement or die, choosing the latter was too easy, he always did like a challenge.

In theory, he would never run out of food, he could spend eternity surviving off this gray goo.

He quickly ingested his meal, set the tray aside and made his way to the lab; hopefully he'll run into Jeremy.

Occasionally he glanced thought side windows as he walked, staring into a few leisure rooms, remembering a time when those rooms were filled with over agitated men and woman trying their best to appear gleeful. Now all that remained was billiards tables, televisions, even gaming consoles, all untouched for who knows how long. No, he knew exactly how long it had been.

Passing the sick bay, he remembered it constantly being filled with guys who had too much to drink, or shrapnel in their chest.

He reached the end of the end of the hallway, turning left, he headed for the stairs. Upon reaching his lab, he was greeted with Jeremy's all too known receptions.

"By the gods above, an obese troglodyte found its way onto the ship! Most contact the captain before he devours us all!" Jeremy said, trying to contain his own laughter.

"I got to say Jeremy, your insults have been getting a bit stale as of lately." He said, stroking his bread as if it was a sign of dominance.

Jeremy regarded him with deadpan eyes.

"Go fuck yourself, you fat condescending prick." Jeremy said without breaking his expression.

He was never really one to show emotion with facial features, but he didn't need to, words were sufficed.

"Huh, it seems you have proven my point, but enough of insults. Today is a special day my fragile friend."

"Oh, are you planning on shaving, cutting your hair; maybe putting on some clothes?" Jeremy said as he let out a small chuckle.

"Ha! I plan on doing all of that, and so much more, do you not remember the reason we have planned for today?" He said as he paced around the room, his excitement growing by the second.

"The fuck, are you talking about?" Jeremy responded, his gaze never showing any of his true emotions.

He stopped mid pace, and regarded Jeremy with a puzzled look.

"Do not play dumb with me man, you know exactly what I'm talking about." Annoyance clear in his voice.

"Sorry; I've seriously have no fucking clue what you're talking." Jeremy responded, not giving any hints he was simply joking around.

"Do you not remember, the very reason we've lived this long? The ONLY reason we've decided to remain living, wandering aimlessly though out this god forsaken universe." He was at the point of yelling; clearly his friend had succumbed to old age.

"Listen, you've talked a lot of crazy shit, all these years, but now you're scaring me."

"You twat! I'm referring to the int.."

"No, I get it, you've lost it. You come here saying that I've lost my touch in finding the most creative and descriptive ways of admiring you, right out insulting me; and now you're just rambling about how today is a special day?"

"No you idiot, will you let me finish?" He grabbed his temples, the anger now evident on his face. Jeremy ignores his plea and continues his rant.

"Hold up there cowboy, don't you fucking interrupt me. As I was saying, you've gone bat shit insane. No starch that, you're talking to me in the first place so you're already bat shit insane. "

Irritation, anger, he couldn't take it any more with one quick sprint he grabbed Jeremy by the neck squeezing with both of his hands.

"Listen you little shit, I will fucking break you!"

His grip tightened, bearing teeth, rage clear in his eyes, yet Jeremy's expression never changed.

"Take it easy man; I was just fucking with you! No hard feelings alright?"

"No hard feelings, is that all you can say after rambling like an idiot, delaying us more than we need to be!?" His grip loosened, but he still held on.

"Huh, you said I lost my touch, but I can safely otherwise."

Realization came over him on what Jeremy had just done to him.

"You little rascal, I should just smash you against the floor." Anger recedes from him, yet he still maintained an indignant glare, trying to maintain a nonexistent superiority.

"You… could. But you won't. Let's face it you need me, I'm the only friend you have, and I'm sticking to you till the end."

"You outdid yourself Jeremy; I got to give you that." He said as he places Jeremy lackadaisically back on the table, causing him to rock back and forth a couple of times.

"What would your grandfather say? It went something like; son you just got trolled."

Both of them let out a humble chuckle. Memories were all they had, hopefully that would change soon.

He began moving piles upon piles, papers, garbage, broken glass; all the things you would find in an unkempt lab and more, careful not to topple Jeremy over he finished cleaning the table.

"You got the equations?"

"Don't look at me; you're the one keeping all that shit organized. I don't even have hands to begin with!"

"Bullshit Jeremy, where are the equations? Do you wish me to stay by my word and smash against the floor or better yet, throw you out into space?" Anger started to return once more. Today was supposed to be different, yet the universe had other plans.

"For crying out loud, check the computer." Jeremy said, annoyance clear in his words.

"You're right, sorry, just been having a shitty morning. I wonder why?" He said grinning at his companion, the anger finally gone from his system he could focus on his primary objectives.

"Yeah, me too, almost got my face smashed in by some fat troglodyte"

He ignored Jeremy, and headed over to the massive screen on the left side of the entrance.

"Computer, on" he commanded, and just like that the screen flickered, and came to life.

A UN logo appeared for a few seconds, making him cringe from the site alone lucky it only lasted a few seconds, but the image stayed with him far longer.

"_United Nations my ass" _He thought to himself, bringing back memories he did not wish to relive. Not today anyway, today was special after all.

He was met with the interface, baby blue background, icons, all typical characteristics of a computer, but only a few came in ten thousand square inches of screen and packed 100k resolutions.

Searching through the icon was a simple a way of his hand, shifting document by document he finally found the one he was looking for.

'Please_don't_delete_ '

"Ah, there you are baby, thought I lost you there for a second" The relief in his voice evident, his body automatically relaxed, he could finally complete what he longed for so long.

"You found it? Good, was going to offer to check the porn folders, but that's no longer needed"

"Just shut up and let me think" He eyed the document, all if was crucial for this to work.

Thousands of hours formulating equations; modifying the ship, arguing with Jeremy if it would actually work. Almost everything was completed, just one final adjustment, and they were good to go.

"I'm turning off the cooling system" He said planning, he anticipated the reply he would receive so there was no need to emphasize it.

"What! The fuck do you want to do, kill us? I'll reinstate what I said before; you've surpassed the level of bat shit insane. No fucking way, I'm I going to let you kill us, at least not in that way." Jokes aside Jeremy simply didn't trust him one bit; and it was pretty evident in his voice.

"Didn't we go over this? I told you before why, don't make me repeat it again," he said, annoyed, clearly he had not listened to him, the hundreds of times before.

"Look, I already went over this, I need to do this in order to maximize power output."

"Yeah and when the electromagnetic fields weaken and the antimatter makes contact with the container and it blows up killing us and everything thousands of miles!"

"That's not going to happen, even if it does, we're the only ones around for light years, maybe more." The thought sent a chill down his spine, loneliness was one thing he never liked to think about, the thought alone was enough to encourage ending his life. If it weren't for Jeremy he probably would have done it long ago.

"I've modified the engine, if my calculations are correct, based on my research, and equations, I should be able to get one hundred percent efficiency." Every single time he would get this argument. Once he disconnected the engine from the ship for a few seconds, and he could hear Jeremy screaming from the lab, how we were going to die from oxygen scrubbers failing.

"This engine is a prototype, how the hell are we going to one hundred percent efficiency. Isn't that in a way violating the second law of thermal dynamics?" Jeremy responded, concerned.

"Eh, in a way, yes." He had to admit it sounded crazy, but his equations said it was possible. At least that's how he understood it.

"Eh, in a way, you're a fucking retard, just do it, we've survived this long it's not too shabby going out with a bang"

"That's one way to put. I'm heading for the cooling reservoir, switch that baby off, and I'll meet you back at the bridge." He started to leave, but Jeremy interrupted.

"You said you were going to shave, and put some clothes."

"Oh, right, I nearly forgot about it." He said, rubbing the back of his head, clearly embarrassed that such simple tasks always slip his mind.

"Looks like someone is getting the Alzheimer's now, I don't want to be the one spoon feeding you when you can't eat for yourself."

'_There he is again, another of his admirations towards me.'_

He let out a chuckle as he ran off towards the he room.

A shave and an amateur haircut later, he admired face, it had been so long since he last seen it. In all reality he was a hairy man, hairy eyebrows, short, shaggy brown hair. His darken than average skin tone, thanks to his South American Heritage.

Once again, excitement filled his mind. He ran out once more, this time taking a short detour to his left. After all, he did say he was going to wear some clothes. He entered a large changing room, it could fit fifty people comfortably, rows upon rows of lockers lined the walls, benches laid out so everyone could have their own space; yet he was the only one in there. Grabbing a simple white shirt, gray sweat pants, and some white running shoes, he was all set. He bolted out the door his excitement; the hallways were his own personal track. He headed up the same stairs, this time he headed right. A few meters ahead of him. Lay on of his favorite memories. She was beautiful; twin engines over twelve meters long and four meters tall, eighteen passengers. Aesthetically, it wasn't much to look at, but in mobility it was like a hummingbird. Fast, quiet, and agile, it was everything you could ask for, it was his favorite ship to fly.

"One day I'll fly you again, you just wait." With that, he continued on his way.

Finally making it to his destination, he was greeted by the monstrosity that kept the ship and him alive. Two massive pipes ran through it sides, one was for cooling the beast and another carried energy throughout the ship. It was certainly the most colorful part of the ship, the engine itself was comprised dark blues and gold, unlike most of the ship that was either polished steel, gray, or pure white.

Shaped oddly like a small comfy house it even had a small window, so one could watch the antimatter swirl about. He could spend hours looking at it, but there was no time for that. Upon reaching the main cooling pipe, he frantically looked for his main adjective. There it was, the manually shutoff valve, grabbing the lever, he pondered for a moment.

"_What if Jeremy is right, what if we die? All this work, hardships, loneliness, all of this led to my own demises. Was I really subconsciously devising a suicide, years in the making?_ _No, this wasn't the end, this couldn't be it; there was something more to his long inconsequential life. He was alive for a reason, a destiny per say._"

He turned the valve causing a steel block to insert itself into the pipe work with an audible _'thud'._

"_I got about 20 minutes before the engines reach critical a level." _He didn't waste any time, he ran back the way he came, returning once more to the laboratory.

"Is everything thing all set?" Jeremy said, noticing that his companion was slightly out of breath; leaning against the side of the entrance.

"Yeah, either this ship is getting larger, or I'm really out of shape." He said huffing between words.

"I'll have to go with the latter on this one, watching you pant like an overweight dog is kind of disturbing."

Grabbing Jeremy but the neck, exited the laboratory, and took a left.

"I'm guessing we're heading for the bridge."

"Where else are we going to do it form?" He said.

As they walked, they passed many rooms similar to their laboratory, all used as supply rooms; Armor, bullets, fuel, weapons, etc. Everything you would need for a war, not that he wanted to wage one those thoughts have long left his mind.

"_All meaningless, their soul propose is to cause death, sorrow; emotions that would break even the most strong willed of man." _

At the far end of the hall, there was just on single door, made out of steel barren of any unnecessary decal, just one sign to its right.

'Relinquish al weapons before enter command bridge'

The door opened as he neared it, leading to the bridge. One would expect a bridge to be simple and compact all equipment cramped into one large room. This ship was different, rooms upon rooms lined the sides, al had a significant propose, weather observation, navigation, radar, weapons control. All that placed in a massive space. A hallway some 10 meters high and 50 meters long, all garnished by the same polished steel found throughout the ship; a small bridge connecting the two hemispheres above him.

"It's been ages seen we last been here," Jeremy stated.

"Yeah, I forgot how large this place is, I remember it when it jam packed with people; couldn't even hear myself think"

"Don't get too fond of it; come on, let's get this over with." Jeremy replied

He took Jeremy's advice, and continued at a brisk pace.

Upon reaching the end of the hallway of the hallway he found the lower bridge; at least a dozen benches fill the room, all had transparent screens, waiting to be used. He did not have need for any of these.

Turning right, he headed for another set of stairs.

There it was, the main control room; it was now or never.

Wires sprang from exposed panels from the walls, floor, and ceiling. Every wire was connected to the device at the center of the room.

Countless man hours have been spent reworking every aspect of the electrical system in to this one point. He could control every door, gun, and system on the ship.

He made his way to the front of the device peering through the front windows of the cockpit.

He placed Jeremy next to him, and began dialing in finally preparations.

The ship gave a low hum, as the lights dimmed. He reached out for a small lever, sweat started to form on his palms, he was having second thoughts.

"You're doubting yourself, just relax and pull the lever; like I said before, at least we'll go out with a bang."

The words gave him courage once more, and he pulled the lever.

"You promised to keep the inter-dimensional drive safe; not be the first one to test it out." Jeremy said.

"I did, but there's a first time for everything" He regarded Jeremy, mustering every ounce of confidence as he could.

"Where will it even take us?" Jeremy responded.

"I have no idea, it could be a universe far different to our own, or it could virtually be the same. We could momentarily punch through another universe and come back out at a different part of our own universe."

The lights flickered; vibrations could be felt emanating from everywhere.

"Well, that's good to know, we cou….." Jeremy was cut off before he could finish his sentence.

In front of them, a small blue light appeared, first flickering gently like a star on its last breath. But in mere seconds it grew exponentially, reviling any star the burned behind it.

Electricity ran throughout the ship, sparks flew left and right but it did not detour them.

Once the light grew a sufficient size, it began rotating, emitting blue clouds of energy which slowly dissipated as they wondered away.

"This is it man, I'm going in with full throttle!" He didn't wait for Jeremy to respond, he hit the gas.

Accelerating at tremendous speed; all most instantaneously engulfed by the worm hole.

The vibrations grew in severity, if it continued they would break apart. He had to check that all systems were still functional, a simply glance at the screen in front of him proved daunting, the vibrations have now become full blown jolts, sending him off balance with each.

A tried to stand up straight to at least get a look at the readings; suddenly the ship shook with such force that it sends him 3 meters in the air.

He landed with the back of his head hitting the solid floor.

Dizziness over took his vision, he turned to his side seeing the pieces that was left of Jeremy; Shattered, he drawn eyes and mouth were now cracked the measurements on his side were no illegible.

Darkness soon took over him.

Luna's stars gleamed above her head; she watched the stars intently not moving, pondering her next move.

"Aye, this should do it." She said to herself.

Her horn glowed with a blue aurora, small sparkle could be seen emanating from her horn, coming into existence and disappearing just as fast. A few stars began to move, slowly at first, but quickly picking up their pace.

Some left, others right, others horizontal or vertically, her eyes darted in all directions, never losing track of a single star.

"Perfect" Her horn ceased to glow; she sat there, admiring her own working.

It had been over a thousand years since she last worked on her sky. Straying far from away from any artificial light that would interfere with her work she found herself one hundred and thirty kilometers from the nearest town.

She sat in the same grassy hill almost every night, erasing old constellations and creating new ones, some representing happiness, others, not.

Her latest creation was the remembrance of an old friend, one she was never able to say goodbye to. If one were to use their imagination they could see an outline of a lunar guard standing salute.

It had been 6 days since her return; finally being released from her demonic form she was weak, both emotionally and physically.

She rose to her feet, slightly shaking her flank in order to remove and blades of grass that decided to cling on.

She examined her stars once last time making sure they were all in order. Content with her work she spun around to face the north; it would be a two hour flight to Canterlot, if she kept a good pace she might even get there before dawn. Unfolding here wings she took off, soaring above the landscape of meadows and sparse lush forests.

She swayed about, taking in every detail of her surroundings admiring the sky and the earth at the same time; occasionally descending to the tree line in order to brush against the leaves with the tips of her wings, and even doing a few aileron rolls.

She turned one hundred eighty degrees and began flying on her back, admiring her stars once more.

She began to turn to face the ground when a sudden twinkle caught her attention. She stopped mid-way, belly face up once more she began scanning the sky.

"_I doth believe it came from the north"_, eyes darting in all directions trying to view the luminous anomaly once more. A few seconds past, again it appeared as little more than a pale blue twinkle, Luna's eye quickly darted to the spot.

Facing down, she searched for the nearest spot to land; spotting a small hill clear of any tree, she made her way to it.

Once on the ground she looked up again, fixing her sight directly north of Canterlot. Not a second later the anomaly returned, this time it flickered twice and remained visible.

The pale blue light was barely visible, almost being dwarfed be the stars hundreds of times brighter.

"What is this oddity?" she said to herself, noting the pale light was slowly growing weaker.

"Is one of mine stars dying? Nay it can't be, I've never placed a star thither before."

Her horn glowed, concentrating on the pale light eager to find out what it is. Just as fast as it appeared, it flickered out of existence. Her horn seized to glow as she stared up in bewilderment, whatever this strange occurrence was; it was not from her doings. In all her life, not once had she been even slightly dumbfounded by her sky.

"Haply this is celestia's doing, I shall speak to her about this in the morning." She had enough things to worry about; a pale blue light in the sky was no cause for hysteria.

She spread her wings once more and lifted herself in the air; beginning to pick up speed she stopped, once again examining the very same spot that the light was before. Instead of the pale blue light; glowed a fierce orange one, much brighter than any of her stars and intensifying by the second.

She stared intently at the light source wondering what it was, until she had a sudden realization.

"_It can't be; I took various precautions to prevent such occurrences!" _

She hesitated for a brief moment, her face filled with dread.

She quickly took off heading in towards the light spectacle, her glowed with a fiery blue aurora, drawing every ounce of magic she had and concentrated on the object descending towards Equestria.

Her magic engulfed it, causing her to strain by the sheer weight and velocity. Her horn sparked with small bolts of electric and died. The sudden release caused Luna to jerk back nearly toppling her over, but lucky she got her footing and erected herself to her prior stance.

"This is nay meteor" She said as she watched the fiery aurora dissipated, revealing its true nature.

She could make out a slight orange glow emitting from the object, surrounding it were bright points of light spread out in a symmetrical pattern. It was no more than fifteen kilometers away and closing fast on her position.

She had to think fast, she maybe had 30 seconds before it flew over her. She took off towards the north, hopefully she could gain enough speed and intercept the object.

She beat her wings as hard as she could, quickly picking up speed, soon a Mach cone began forming around her, the increasing air pressure strained her body. Increasing her wing power even more, she broke the sound barrier, the tension left her body as she glided through the air, the landscape below her nearly becoming a blur.

Confident with her speed, she prepared to ascend to match the objects altitude, she gave one finally glance back and was shocked with what she saw.

The object was no more than four hundred meters behind her, it was flying perfectly vertical and just a little higher than her current altitude.

She desperately increased her speed in hope she wasn't over taken by that thing. She glanced back again; the object was no more than one hundred meters behind her.

"_Indeed, this is nay meteor, this is not even natural." _She faced forward again, quickly noticing a large gap in the tree line ahead of her; it was Ponyville, by the speed she was traveling, it would be a minute at most before they flew over the town.

The sky darkened around her, confused, she instinctively looked up. The object sailed no more than fifty meters above her head, easily surpassing her in speed.

For those brief moments the object was above her, she took the liberty of taking in every detail that she could. It length was far greater than its height, at least two hundred fifty meter in length; it no longer glowed orange, but its distinctive light sources evenly spread out though out its bottom. The surface was smooth and gleamed like polished steel, darker stripes ran down the body. On the extremities protruded strange appendages, evenly placed on either side. The shape itself reminded her of those folding telescopes she played with when she was young.

Regaining her focus, she remembered that Ponyville was just ahead of them.

"_I cannot let that thing pass over Ponyville; wide spread hysteria would induce, even find a way to blame this on me." _

Her horn glowed once more; she focused on the object that was now two hundred meters ahead of her. An aurora covered the thing in its entirety, as she desperately tried to slow it down. Electricity flowed throughout the ship, as the same before her magic was cancelled out with the same violent force.

Exhausted, she slowed down below supersonic speeds letting the air resistance push her back.

Oddly enough the object did the same thing; slowing down significantly to match Luna's speed.

"Did my magic hast an effect?" Pondering whether to use her final reserves of magic, she quickly dismissed the thought; she might need her magic if thing turned hostile.

Her neck was now getting sore from constantly looking up; she lowered her head, doing circular motions in order to relieve the tension from her neck. Upon doing so, she realized that the extensive meadows were replaced with cobblestone streets and hay roofs.

"Nay, it slow'd down to hast a better view"

They were over Ponyville, already nearing the Everfree forest. Luna scanned the windows, rooftops and the streets below, searching for anypony that could be wandering about at this hour. Fortunately no such pony could be found. Another strange realization hit her; it was lack of sound it produced as it glided through the air.

"From what I can understand, it's completely immune to mine magic; it's is metallic in nature, and descend'd form the sky."

She recalled reading a new genre called science-fiction; by far it was her favorite genre, especially the ones referred to comic books. If she could remember correctly, it talked about flying ships throughout the stars, and little green ponies form other worlds.

They had passed Ponyville and were now over the Everfree forest, Luna stared once more at the object.

"It cannot be, yet this, machine, nay, ship, came from the sky with nay warning, completely immune to mine magic, and seem'd to observe the town." She pondered for a moment.

Almost all the comic she had read, involved this type of scenario. Either they can in peace, or to take over the world.

"As ridiculous as it sounds, it's actually hath some sense." If this ship housed little green ponies; then she would be the first to greet them.

She picked up her pace trying to reach the front of the ship. At that very moment, the ship pitched sideways catching Luna by surprise, forcing to dive in order to avoid being crushed by the rear end.

The ship glided sideways till it came to a standstill, some two hundred meters from Luna. She leveled herself at the tree line, slightly panting from the adrenaline surge.

The new vantage point revealed the top half of the ship; it was much like the bottom, those same appendages ran symmetrically throughout the entire length of the ship, the same layout of light sources reflected light from the steel. Spires protruded from what she presumed was the front, each ending in a single point of light.

"It's larger than I originally thought; thither is nay doubt, this not from Equestria."

Her body slightly shaking from fear and excitement, she prepared to take flight; hoping to make some sort of contact.

The external lights quickly faded from the ship casting it in darkness, this caused Luna to stop in her tracks.

"Dam it, wherefore must it always doth something every time I try to get near it!" She huffed, the excitement, now being replaced with anger.

She found a clear hill to her right and sat on her haunches, digging her slipper covered hoof into the ground, staring with great intent, waiting for its next move.

She didn't have to wait long; the top most spires began to glow a dim red, small orbs launched from the spire easily seen do to their dark contrast against the night sky.

The orbs departed from the ship moving in zigzags in all directions. Some were moving in here direction; small amounts of panic ran through her body, she wasn't as curious as before.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." She rose to her feet, backing up slowly, preparing to take flight.

Her movements seemed to catch the attention of one, as it quickly flew her way.

Luna tensed for a brief second, charging her horn up she took a defensive stance.

The sphere stop a meter away from Luna, neither of them moving or making a sound.

"_Couldst this be them trying to make contact?"_ Her horn seized to glow, and the panic reformed back to curiosity. She relaxed her stance, trying to appear less intimating.

The sphere did not move.

"_Get yourself together Luna; this may be the only opportunity you're going to get." _

She licked her lips and open her mouth, prepared to speak, yet no words were produced.

"_In such a long live I've had; I've confronted dragons, entire griffin armies, and the god of chaos himself, yet I'm gast'd to talk to a bawbling floating sphere."_

She cleared her throat, determined to make a good first impression.

"Salutations, I am prin..."

The sphere sprang to life, a red light emitted from the center of the sphere, bathing Luna in it as it moved around her at incredible speeds.

She charged her magic, desperately trying focus on the sphere, but to no success, it was simply moving too fast.

The red light seized assaulting Luna and faded; the sphere returned to its original spot.

Luna was hyperventilating, not from exhausting, but from sheer fright she just experienced.

"That, was, uncall'd, for." she said angrily, trying her best to control her breathing

Now a blue light emitted from the sphere, it appeared far less menacing than before.

Regaining her composure, she spread her wings out, trying to give the most dominating stance she could muster.

"Now listen here, you barbarous fool, I am the leader of…"

Luna words were cut sort as a bolt of electricity emitted from the sphere and directly hit Luna in the chest. Her body convoluted uncontrollably and her legs gave out; she fell muzzle first onto the dirt.

The sphere stopped shocking her; it slowly hovered towards seeing that she was no longer moving.

Luna's head reared up as she released a massive amount of magical energy, grazing the side of the sphere causing it to fall towards the ground. The energy pulse went past the cloud layers, and kept on going, being visible for kilometers around.

She quickly got to her feet, bits of grass and dirt clung to her face. Her face showed nothing but anger, nostrils flared as blood flowed out of them, she turned to face the ship.

Charging her horn up, she aimed at the ship, determined to leave nothing left.

"Thou tri'd to kill me. I shall annihilate thou, so thou don't get the chance to hurt anypony else!"

She released her charged magic; it flew at incredible speed towards the ship. A massive shockwave hit Luna, the sheer volume causing her body to tremble.

"Haply, I ov'r did it." She raised her head up, expecting to see the smoldering wreckage of the vessel; yet was she saw shocked her eve more.

There was nothing, no debris, no ship, just clouds passing over head, light from the moon breaking through them.

She put her hoof to her nose, inspecting the damage.

"Tis not too bad, I'll live."

She looked to her left, spotting the sphere on the ground motionless.

She walked up to it, investing the damage she had caused; the left side was completely exposed, metal twisted, it still sizzled from the extreme heat. Inside she could make out no gears; no moving parts what so ever.

She looked back on the last position where the ship was.

"So much f'r a good first impression."


End file.
